Something To Talk About
by AMKelley
Summary: Robbie is drunk and fiddling with his headset when he runs into Trevor. Trevor takes this as an opportunity to make his move. *Sexual content, Oral Sex, Underage, Alcohol, Mildly dubious consent*


Robbie is drunk and in a bad mood because his Stab-A-Thon was cut too short. He only came to Kirby's for the alcohol and right now seemed like a good time to do a segment for his webcast Hall Pass with Robbie Mercer. He pulls out his phone and clicks onto an app, poking at the screen drunkenly with a bottle in his hand.

Robbie looks at his live footage seeing something move in the trees but when he raises his head to check he sees nothing out of the ordinary. The drunk boy takes a few steps back and turns to leave only to run face first right into a looming figure. Robbie jumps despite himself and it takes him a moment to realize who it is through his drunken haze. His heart slows down enough to notice that it's just Trevor.

Robbie doesn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"Hey Robbie, how are you?."

"Ah, hey Trevor," Robbie greets nervously, shaken up from the other boy's sudden appearance. He puts on his best friendly smile. "I'm, uh... I'm good."

Trevor nods.

"Good..." He says before he walks past Robbie, raising his own cell phone to his ear. "Have you heard Jill's phone ringing at all? I've been calling it."

"Um, no," Robbie says after a moment, turning to face Trevor. "No ringing."

Robbie looks back down at his phone trying to figure out why he can't match the things in front of him with the things he's seeing on his phone. He gets frustrated after a moment and this prompts Trevor to walk up to him. Robbie looks up at the other boy expectantly as Trevor grabs his headset and flips his camera to face the right way.

"You have it facing the wrong way, genius," Trevor tells him bluntly.

It isn't like most of their interactions with each other. It isn't passive aggressive or hostile but, rather, a friendly word of advice. There's no buttons being pushed or tested. Trevor's hand lingers a moment too long and it has him pulling back like he's been burned.

"I was watching your webcast earlier," Trevor tells Robbie, holding up his phone in a gesture.

"Oh..." Is all Robbie can think of to say as a response to Trevor's admission, nodding his lead heavy head.

"Yeah. You ran into a hanging plant and it turned your camera around. So, I thought I'd come and tell you before you looked like a complete ass."

"Right..."

Trevor looks at his phone one more time before slipping it back into his jean jacket pocket. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and shift from foot to foot, waiting for Robbie to say something or perhaps waiting for the right words to say in return. Robbie is pretending to be preoccupied with his webcast but Trevor knows, no matter how drunk, he has Robbie's undivided attention.

Trevor reaches over and grabs the bottle of alcohol from Robbie's hand, taking a big gulp from it as Robbie watched captivated. He coughed slightly from the burn and also because of the taste. It was bitter in the worst way but the faint taste of Robbie's lips lingered on his own, making them tingle in the best way possible.

He's been aware of this thing between them for quite some time and he'd be damned if he handled this sober. Well... not mostly sober, at least. Trevor took another drink before tossing the rest of the bottle all together into a couple of bushes. Robbie made a small noise, seeming to be put off by the fact that Trevor wasted at least a third of alcohol on the local neighborhood squirrels.

Robbie was already successfully sloshed, being a light weight and all, but being drunk to the point where he's blacking out is what he was aiming for. Now that Trevor had gotten his attention, Robbie had no choice but to make eye contact with a guy who hated his annoying guts.

"You know, I uh... I didn't really come out here to find Jill's phone," Trevor confesses, expressing his neutrality through his ever straight face. "And the whole fixing your camera thing was all a ploy."

"Oh..." Robbie says for the second time, at a loss for words because he can't think clearly enough to form them.

"It was awfully convenient though."

"Convenient for what?" Robbie asks with a slight slur, swooning as the affect of alcohol hits his brain in waves.

Trevor doesn't say anything more and instead steps forward into Robbie's personal space, making it close and intimate as he loomed over the shorter boy. Robbie looked up at Trevor, his camera raised only high enough to capture Trevor's lips, and shivered a little at their close proximity.

This was it. Robbie was sure of it. All the times he pushed Trevor's buttons and hit him while he was down after being rejected by Jill on numerous ocassions. This was payback and Robbie knew at any moment Trevor would be balling up a fist and extending it outwards to connect with his face. All Robbie could think about was the damage that would be done to his precious headset.

Before Robbie could protest or take his headset off Trevor leaned forward as Robbie squeezed his eyes shut and cringed, only to be kissed fully on the lips. Robbie's eyes shot open, not believing the turn this situation took, and started to push Trevor away. Or tried to, at least. Robbie pressed his lazy palms against Trevor's chest to no avail. Trevor wouldn't budge.

He didn't know if this was worse or better.

Robbie's frantic flailings fell short until they finally stopped and he gave into the kiss instead. He seemed to just melt into Trevor's lips and he nearly moaned when Trevor opened his mouth to taste the bitter liquid stained on Robbie's tongue. It was so perfect and it was everything Trevor had hoped it would be.

They broke free from the kiss, panting heavily as they were, and Trevor looked into the camera of Robbie's headset. Robbie realized that it was streaming and that there was no way to undo what has been caught on camera. The shorter man fumbles to get it off his head but it's too late. Everyone watching has seen what's been done.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Robbie demands, feeling flustered and embarrassed. Head spinning.

"What I should've done a long time ago," Trevor whispers against Robbie's lips before kissing them more sweetly this time. "It's been right in front of my face the whole time. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"See what?!"

"You..."

"You're starting to freak me out, Trevor," Robbie lies, putting his hands up to stop any advances from Trevor.

"Oh, come on. I know you see it too," Trevor purrs intimately, walking towards Robbie until the shorter boy is stopped by a tree. "All the passive aggressive remarks, the teasing, the stolen glances... All that sexual tension. I know you feel it."

Trevor cups Robbie's face perfectly with his warm hands and pulls Robbie to him gently, savoring the softness of the kiss. Robbie makes a noise of compliance in the pit of his throat and lets Trevor kiss him. He'd be lying and untrue to himself if Robbie said he didn't want this. Trevor locked lips with Robbie, this time a little more passionate, and rubbed his thumbs over Robbie's cheekbones before parting.

"I want them to watch," Trevor says to Robbie, plucking the headset from the other boy's hands. He puts the headset on his head, adjusting it to fit. "I want them to see what I'm going to do to you."

It sounds like a line right out of a horror movie but Trevor's intentions are different. It's not a threat that ensures pain but rather a promise of pleasure. Either way it makes Robbie a little nervous nonetheless. He doesn't know what Trevor intends to do with him and Robbie feels like he wouldn't be up to par with what Trevor wants of him. Robbie's never come close to doing anything like this and the thought of it alone makes his head spin.

Trevor turns them around in such a way to where he's backed up against the tree instead of Robbie. They kiss frantically for a minute or two until Trevor is pushing a panting Robbie away so they can learn to breathe again. Robbie is flushed a soft pink color and he feels smaller and put on the spot because he's the one being filmed. But it's more embarrassing due to the fact that everyone watching now knows he's gay.

"I want you to get on your knees," Trevor suggests more than tells.

He's aware that Robbie is plastered and that he shouldn't be taking advantage of him while he's intoxicated, but Trevor gives the boy an ultimatum. Robbie can leave right now if he wants to, there's just one problem... He doesn't want to. He can't deny his attraction towards Trevor any longer, no matter how nervous he is.

Robbie gets down on his knees, feeling the grass beneath them crumble and bend. He just stares at Trevor's waist fir the longest time, focusing on his belt buckle and trying to ignore the fact that Trevor is recording this with his own headset. Robbie is eager to please Trevor but he doesn't want to be filmed doing it.

"Maybe we should turn the camera off?" Robbie asks politely, slurring. He looks up at Trevor with big eyes and Trevor still has that same neutral expression. "I don't want anyone to see this."

"Why not?" Trevor asks rhetorically, looking down at Robbie. "It'll give them something to talk about. Come on..."

Trevor sounds needy like he's begging for Robbie to just touch him already and Robbie decides that maybe he can let this slide. Does it really matter? No one watches his webcast anyway... Robbie nods, looking up at Trevor, and starts to undo Trevor's belt before fumbling his heavy uncoordinated hands at his fly. His knuckles brush Trevor's bulge and the man above him groans slightly. Robbie's kind of glad he's drunk for this, he'd be a shaking nervous wreck otherwise.

When the front of Trevor's pants are open Robbie grabs the waistband of them along with Trevor's underwear and pulls them down a fraction to reveal what he's after. Trevor's member had looked harmless enough inside his pants but now that it was out in the open it looked more threatening. Robbie swallowed past the dryness and pastiness in his mouth and wrapped a heavy hand around the base of Trevor's cock.

Trevor lets out a breathy groan, making sure to keep his head down towards Robbie to capture what he's doing. Robbie leans forward and sticks out his tongue to lick tentatively at the head of Trevor's cock. Trevor seems to like since his hips push forward against Robbie's lips, begging for more.

Robbie smiles faintly, head swimming, and leans in closer to wrap his lips around just the tip. Trevor moans when Robbie's tongue swirls around the head and he pushes, wanting more of the wet heat but the hand around the base of his cock is stopping him. Trevor can feel warmth spread throughout his body as the alcohol begins to make him feel slightly fuzzy and Robbie sucks harder on the tip.

Robbie takes his time to wet the way for his dry lips and when Trevor makes a frustrated little groan Robbie decides in his boozed brain to put the other boy out of his misery. Robbie moves his mouth down the length of Trevor's cock slowly, taking every inch he can until the tip hits the back of his throat and makes him gag.

He pulls off with a cough and looks up at Trevor who is watching him intently. There is a string of spit still connecting them and Robbie wipes it away before going back down on Trevor's cock. A long winded and strangled moan escapes Trevor's throat and he reaches down to thread his fingers in Robbie's hair, holding him closer as the boy below starts to suck and bob.

It's starts out a little sloppy and the movements are a kind of lazy due to the fact that Robbie's drunk, but with Trevor's hands to guide Robbie it becomes more fluid, if not a little jagged. Robbie can only take the first few inches and he's inexperienced at best, but what he's able to do is phenomenal as far as Trevor's concerned.

For the first few minutes it's all push and pull with them, testing to see how much of Trevor's cock Robbie can take. Robbie gags the first few times because his throat is tight and dry from alcohol but after his jaw begins to relax he's actually able to open wider to take more. There's still a few gags here and there but Robbie eventually gets the overall hang of it.

The shorter boy's mouth is like Niagra Falls now, producing copious amounts of saliva, as he sucks off Trevor. Robbie can almost take all of Trevor in his mouth and decides to wrap his hand around the rest of it to make up for the lack of attention to the rest of his cock. It makes Trevor moan even more than before.

Trevor doesn't mind keeping his head down and looking at Robbie in order to capture this glorious moment but there were numerous times when Trevor just wanted to drop his head back against the tree behind him. His heavy breathing and half-hearted moans spurred Robbie on and the boy below began to suck and stroke in unison faster, harder.

Both of them know that this is going to end soon and Robbie has to make a decision: pull off before it happens or stay on til the bitter end (no pun intended). But, in Robbie's inebriated state, he doesn't have the capacity to juggle these two choices at once. So Robbie continues to concentrate on what's important... Getting Trevor off.

Robbie is sucking and twisting his hand around the base of Trevor's cock enthusiastically, moaning out of benefit for the man above him. Saliva is running out of the sides of his mouth and down his chin but Robbie doesn't think twice about wiping it away. He feels Trevor twitch in his hand and there's a pulse that trembles through him as his body is wracked with an intense orgasm.

Before Robbie can pull off, or be warned for that matter, Trevor is coming hard into his mouth and Robbie has to switch gears just to swallow. It's a reflex by instinct and he doesn't fully agree with it, but Robbie figures that it's hotter for the both of them if he does swallow. It's a small sacrifice Robbie is willing to make in order to get Trevor off.

It's over now. They both know it but Robbie insists on continuing to lick all the come he might have missed off of Trevor's still throbbing cock. Either he's really committed to getting his enemy-turned-lover off or Robbie was just really that drunk after all. It's not like he despised the taste but it could take some getting used to. After Trevor is successfully cleaned by Robbie's lazy tongue he puts himself back into his pants and helps Robbie up off the ground.

Robbie dusts off the grass on his knees and straightens himself out a bit. By this time Trevor has turned off the camera and draped the headset around his neck like Robbie has done on occasion. They stand there for a moment looking at the ground before they awkwardly lock gazes. They know that there's something that needs to be said but made that's a bad idea...

"So, um... Does this..." Robbie trails off, still a bright shade of pink and head still swimming as he tries to think straight through the haze of his buzz. "Does this mean we're gay lovers now... or something?"

"To be fair everyone at school already thinks that probably. I mean with the whole..." Trevor waves his hands around in a gesture "...webcasting a blow job thing..."

"Yeah, probably..." Robbie agrees, trailing off.

He feels a little put off by Trevor's response. Maybe he was hoping Trevor would say yes and ask to be his boyfriend or maybe he didn't want people to assume that just because he blew Trevor. Either way he's left with a funny taste in his mouth and a half-forgotten buzz.

"Listen, Robbie. I uh... I really enjoyed what you did just now."

Robbie nods, mumbling a 'thanks'.

"I really wanna make it up to you," Trevor tells him quickly, feeling guilty and afraid he hasn't gotten his point across clearly. "I wanna take you out... Like on a proper date."

Robbie nods again, head hung down.

"Do you understand?"

Robbie shrugs.

"I want you to be my boyfriend, Robbie. I want us to do things... as a couple."

Robbie looks up at this, stunned at Trevor's words. At first he had thought Trevor was just fucking with him but Trevor's expression has shifted to an unreadable emotion. He looks genuine.

"But you and Jill-"

"She doesn't want me. Not anymore," Trevor says solemnly. "But you've always wanted me..."

He cups Robbie's face and kisses him softly, stroking the pad of his thumb across Robbie's bottom lip.

"What would people say?" Robbie poses dramatically, going back to his old sarcastic self.

"Who cares what people say. Nobody watches your webcast anyway," Trevor smirks, pulling Robbie along as they make there way back into Kirby's house.

Charlie and Kirby stare absently at there phone screens at a loss for words as they look at each other, mouths hanging wide open.

"I fucking knew it!" Kirby exclaims, as if coming to an epiphany. "Jill, get down here!"

Trevor and Robbie can only blush when they hear her calling for Jill.

"Maybe we should take off," Robbie tells more than asks when he sees the nervous look on Trevor's face.

"Good idea!"


End file.
